conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Stellas Prime (Dendrius galaxy)
An important conflict between the Sixth Segment and the Second Segment of the Palaedonii. Naming Stellas Prime was a large star located near to where the battle took place. It was given that name by Pancorus, the leader of the second segment. Background Ever since the Apocalypse, the need for essential supplies such as food and water grew rapidly. The sixth segment had taken on the approach of exploration, seeking out new planets to colonise and harvest the resources from. However, this approach had proven unsuccessful as the segment had found little that was of any use. The Second Segment had the weakest fleet of the Segments, but also a huge amount of resources, enough to keep the sixth segment going for months. When the sixth's resources finally began to run out, the segment had no choice but to target the weaker second segment for an attack. The Battle Initial movements The sixth segment sent out several small fighters to take a look at the second from a distance, so that they could analyse their targets defences. This expeditionary force included nine Battlehorn fighters. They remained in position for three days, intricately studying every defence their opponent had to offer. First Wave When the leaders of the sixth finally decided that they were ready to strike, they sent out their first wave of fighters. These were intended for launching a quick surprise attack, damaging and destroying a large number of ships ready for the next waves to advance. This wave included forty - eight fighters and the weakest of the segments battleships, the SS Lightwing. This attack destroyed over fifty fighters and severely damaged all of the second segment's cargo ships. An immediate evacuation was called of the SS Harbourer, which was entering a critical condition. The remaining ships of the first wave of sixth segment attacks then withdrew, making way for the second wave of attacks. Second Wave This consisted of the full force of the sixth segment's fleet. By this point the leaders of the sixth segment were fairly confident of their victory. They flew in the full compliment of their military, some three hundred fighters, three remaining battleships (four when the Lightwing returned after making some quick repairs). As well as being hopelessly outnumbered, the second segment's technology was far inferior and they had no battleships. But Pancorus did not give up hope. She knew that the one piece of technology that might give them a small advantage could be brought online within only ten minutes. Under her command, the entire fleet of ships (except the colllapsing Harbourer) sped towards the nearby star of Stellas Prime. The opposing army followed, swarming around the damaged ship. Then, Pancorus unleashed her first hidden weapon, a single CNT (traded with the First Segment for a large quantities of aluminium) aimed at the evacuated ship. It exploded with such power that it disabled a number of the ships around it, also causing serious damage to the Lightwing and the Dragonfly. Final Conflicts Pancorus, pressured by the persuing fleet, led the two segments towards the star of Stellas Prime, which was in close proximity to the location that the second segment had previously been stationed. It was here that they used their second and final weapon, the Solar Defence technology. It was adapted to resist the supreme heat and light levels of the star. The sixth segment had no such technology. When they came near their enemy, the sun's heat leapt out at them, vaporising the fighters and causing huge damage to their battleships. The Lightwing could not take this last amount of damage and exploded, taking several nearby fighters with it into oblivion. Protected by their star, they were untouchable by enemy forces, merely winning the battle because the sixth segment had not achieved their aim. Most of the damage was in fact dealt by the late Lightwing only because for the second wave the second segment were ready. Aftermath Both sides faced a serious challenge in rebuilding their fleets. It was easier for the second segment who could hide near their star as long as they had energy. They did have to make frequent trips to nearby planets to harvest resources, but aside from this their reconstruction was reasonably easy and uninterupted. The same could not be said for the sixth segment. The half - destroyed fleet was an easy target for pirates, namely the Fourth Segment. With the help of the Concorrl, however, they evaded the fourth segment and repaired back to their original standard and more. Category:Palaedonia Category:Dendrius galaxy